megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Sera
Sera, full name Seraphita, is a character in the Digital Devil Saga duology. She is also addressed as the Cyber Shaman. Appearances *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Major Character *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Playable Character Design Personality Profile ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Sera makes her first appearance in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner in a stasis pod-like object that appeared in the Junkyard. Her subsequent awakening releases streaks of light, shooting everyone present in the battlefield, leaving a tattoo-esque markings in their body parts. The tattoo brands later transforms everyone present in the battlefield into demons, where the protagonist, Serph is seen devouring others before showing a clear blue sky. Later, Sera was brought back to Muladhara, the homebase of the Embryon. In there, everyone was puzzled to see Sera's unique black hair, and the fact that she does not posses a tag ring. Upon having the meeting between the Tribes in Sahasrara, the Karma Temple issues a new law: "Devour the other Tribes and bring the black-haired girl to Nirvana." deepening the hostility between tribes. Due to the presence of Sera, the Embryon understands who the black-haired girl was, and Embryon subjects to keep Sera's presence as a secret. When Serph, Heat and Argilla went for negotiations with the Maribel tribe, Gale succumbs to his hunger, and started attacking the members of the Embryon tribe. It is not until Sera stops Gale's berserk state with her singing. However, Sera's abnormal ability earned Gale's distrust. Sera exclaims that she is here to help the inhabitants of the Junkyard, but confesses she couldn't remember a thing, as if the song she was singing earlier was the only thing she remembered. As their negotiations was successful, Serph, Heat, and Argilla was sent to attack the base of the Solids Tribe. Their plan backfired, however, under the intervenes and betrayal of Bat, the second-in-command of the Maribel tribe. As a result, Jinana, the leader of Maribel was killed. The Solids also launched a heavy assault towards the Embryon while Serph was gone. Sera was later abducted by the Solids, but they left Cielo alive to taunt the Embryon lure them to coordinate 136. Upon venturing to the highest level of the area, Mick, leader of the Solids is shown holding Sera captive, alongside with Bat. Bat taunts Heat, offering him to joins forces by killing Serph, eventually allowing him to have Sera alone by himself and reach the Nirvana. Heat assaults Serph, but later reveals that he has been putting up an act all along. Their plan successes, and Sera was rescued. Knowing the Solid's defeat, Mick escapes, but end up surrounded by the Embryon, and was subsequently killed. Returning to Muladhara, they realized that since Bat was left alive, Sera's presence has been founded. Knowing Bat sided with the Brutes, Gale proposes a plan, where they decides to trap the member of Brutes inside a deserted ship while blowing the ship altogether with explosives. Their plan was a success, however, Serph and co. leave was intervened by Bat. Transforming into his Atma form, Bat engages the party to a battle. However, Bat loses, and dies alongside with the explosion. A devastated Argilla later asks Serph their reasons for fighting and devouring others, as they are no different from their enemies. Heat would later force Sera into believing that he is a better protector than Serph. Shocked by Heat's exclamation, Sera ignores Heat and tried to run away, but Heat confessed his love and devotion towards Sera, and forcefully kisses Sera. Devastated, Sera pushes Heat away, crying. Sera's memories was finally restored during the Embryon's assault towards homebase of Brutes. In the mansion, Serph and co. felt a warm familiarity towards the mansion, something even themselves couldn't explain. After defeating the guards, Serph and co. are ambushed by the leader of Brutes, Varon Omega.While the others attempts to attack him, he fends them off one by one, while angrily questioning why they did not remember being killed by Serph, confusing the party. As Heat tries to attack, Varon laments that how many times must Heat die for Sera, and activate Heat's Atma virus, igniting his hunger. Under the treatment of Sera, Heat was recovered. Enraged, Varon engages the party to a battle. During the battle, Sera's aided the party with her Prayer song, calming their hungers created by Varon Omega. After his defeat, Varon reveals that everyone in the Junkyard has been to the aforementioned Nirvana, but due to their death, they have been reincarnated to the Junkyard. He exclaims that Sera is the witch who will destroy the world, and promptly dies. Upon Varon's death, Sera secretly left the party, with others anxiously searching for her. It is here that Sera's memories are finally restored. Entering a room, Serph encounters a illusion of Sera, who promptly disappears. Serph picked up a photo Sera was holding earlier, and finally realized the reason behind their familiarity: The mansion is where Sera once lived. Realizing this, the others began to worry what Varon said was true. As the Embryon is the last tribe standing, Sahashara finally descends, allowing the Embryon to reach Nirvana. Knowing this where Sera went, Serph and co. decides to go there to find Sera. Sera later appeared in Sahashara, long before the Embryon enters. She was addressed as 'mother' or 'cyber shaman' by the demons guarding Sahashara, and is shown to be a respectful figure. Sera would later order the demons of Sahashara to prohibit the Embryon's presence, much the Serph and co. 's confusion. Upon reaching to the highest plane, Sera is shown alongside with a mysterious woman, Jenna Angel. Sera pleads them to stop, and binds Serph and co. from advancing. Unwilling to give up, however, Serph and Heat tried to move, Serph even turned into his Atma form, and strikes Jenna Angel. Amused by their strength, Jenna Angel cancels their binds, and engages the party to a battle. Eventually it is revealed that Jenna Angel was the one responsible of implanting the viruses onto the citizens of the Junkyard, turning them into fiends. Eventually Jenna Angel was defeated, Serph, in his atma form, tried to strike Jenna. However, Serph's attack backfired; destroying Jenna Angel's relic, the Junkyard began to fall apart, Gale urges the others to reach to the central tower, however, Serph doesn't have enough time to escape, and he was separated from the others. Before disappearing, Sera told Serph that she will "find him", and cries, leading to the events of Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2. The Two Princes Inside coordinate 136, the four Embryon members arrive there. A story is told as they ascend the attraction (which resembles a large mansion) in the style of a fairy tale. It resembles a tourist attraction. They encounter a recurring portrait of a 'princess' who greatly resembles Sera. According to a pixie, the coordinate 136 is known for its tale of a princess and two princes, the good prince and the evil prince. It grows more twisted as they reach higher levels. The good prince was known as a charismatic, kind prince whereas the evil prince is known for his brash and haughty behavior, but holds a soft spot for the princess. The two princes admired the princess, and tried to steal her heart. However, the princess herself was attracted by the good prince, and fell in love with him. According to the tale the evil prince sought out to stop the good Prince from meeting up with the princess, and eventually tried to kill him. Towards the end of the tale, the princess found out that the Evil prince was the only one who truly cared for her all along, and in an ironic twist, the Evil Prince was killed by the Good prince. The Good prince was revealed to be a cruel, manipulative young man, but the story was ended abruptly. In reality, the tale reveals Sera's past, a story not revealed until Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 which is a reference of the connection between Serph Sheffield, Heat O'Brien and Sera. Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 * Atma Avatar: Varnani * Atma Brand: Water Crown * Brand Location: Left Cheek Sera is in possession of the Karma Society at the beginning of the game, having interfaced with the Junkyard through the EGG facility, and the Embryon's quest to locate her and have their questions answered is part of their motivation for aiding the Lokapala. A document found in the EGG Installation mentions that Sera regained consciousness and made at least a partial report concerning the events in the Junkyard. Margot Cuvier and Jenna Angel disagree as to what to do with Sera: Jenna suggests lobotomizing her for unknown reasons, but Madame quietly vetoes the notion. Immediately after Sera is retrieved from the EGG, Heat appears and mortally wounds Serph, and the two of them fall into the EGG fluid. Sera's distress over this scene could be what caused the HAARP to activate, draining data from the planet and sending it to the Black Sun. As the Embryon carries the depressed and exhausted Sera through the Power Plant in the hopes of stopping the data transfer, she is pessimistic about their chances until Argilla helps her realize the sacrifices being made for her sake. This gives her the will to fight, and she inheirits Serph's Water Crown Atma and his acquired powers. She becomes Varnani, the female version of Serph's Varna, and takes over his role as leader of the Embryon. Returning to the EGG in hopes of convincing God to stop consuming the planet, Sera and the Embryon encounter Heat, grown massive and mutated from the data in the EGG. Heat wishes to devour Sera and be with her forever. As Sera and the others fight, Serph (inside the EGG chamber, which is inside Heat) learns many things about his origins from Schroedinger. He also discovers that the stress from the experiments on Sera have caused her aging to accelerate: outside the EGG's life-sustaining fluid, she's dying. Serph breaks free from Heat, and is tearfully reunited with Sera. After bidding a final farewell to his former comrade, Serph rejoins the Embryon. With the original EGG destroyed, Sera mentions a second facility from which she might be able to send her data to God and convince him of mankind's worth. She does not expect to return, and declares that she will undertake this mission alone, but Serph, Gale, and Cielo refuse to stay behind. As they are about to steal an airplane to take to the second facility, they aere confronted by Sera's parent, Jenna Angel. Sera refuses her mother/father's demand that she return as escapes while Gale distracts Angel. En route to the facility, Cielo is killed by their pursuers, and Sera finds her only source of strength is Serph. They are able to successfully activate the process to send them both to the Black Sun, but the building collapses around them. Serph and Sera hold hands as their data is transferred. As their data fly through space, they embrace to protect each other from the overwhelming crush of solar data and fuse together, becoming Seraph. Despite being a perfect fusion of Serph and Sera, Seraph speaks with Sera's voice. This could be because Sera was much more talkative than Serph, making her aspect the more appropriate one for communication. Although Seraph achieved enlightenment, some aspect of Sera and Serph did not, and was later reincarnated back on Earth. Gallery Image:WaterCrown.jpg|Sera's Water Crown Atma Brand Trivia Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Characters Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Characters